videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tollection Pattery
Tollection Pattery is an 4D idle action role-playing MMORPG fighting action-adventure third-person real-time strategy shooter hack-and-slash beat 'em up brawler open-world 2019 video game developed and published by Riot Games, Activision, Dimps, THQ Nordic, Piranha Bytes and Empire Entertainment with GalaxyTail, Armor Games Studios, Kongregate, Telltale Games, 2K Games, Gearbox Software, Klei Entertainment, Enlight Software, Grasshopper Manufacture, Rockstar Games, Deep Silver, Visceral Games, LucasArts, TheMealty Games and Double Fine. Characters Default # Adon Coborlwitz # Alice Angel # Alistar # Amber # Amano # Amea # Amumu # Anhur # Anivia # Annie # Anton Papierwaite # Arktivus Brevon # Ashe # Asterix & Obelix # Atal # Athena # Aurelia # Axton # Baron Brixius # Bendy # Berto # Betty # Big Daddy # Bladvic # Blista # Blitzcrank # Boris Livingstone # Brick # Bride of Frankenstein # Bucky O'Hare # Bughuul # Caesar # Captain Hunt # Captain Mako # Carol Tea # Casca # Cassandra # Cat Noir # Catelin # Cesar # Cho'Gath # Claptrap # Clemons Bugiel # Conrad # Cordelia Starling # Corki # Cragger # Crooler # Crypto # D-Tritus Debris # Dan Mcneely # Doctor Who # Doviculus # Dr. Mundo # Dracula # Dragon Boy # Dragon King # Drowned Ophelia # Eddie Riggs # Eris # Evelynn # Falcone # Felicity # Fiddlesticks # Fireboy and Watergirl # Flint Paper # Fluminox # Frankenstein # Furtivo # Gaige # Galiant the Paladin # Gangplank # General Skun-ka'pe # Ghost Widow # Gideon Starling # Gill Man # Gligus # Gorzan # Griffith # Guts # Handsome Jack # Heimerdinger # I.M. Meen # Icebite # Imhotep # Indiana Jones # Invisible Man # Issac Clarke # Janna # Jax # Jenny # Jimmy Hopkins # Josey # Juliet Starling # Jurgen # Kalash # Karthus # Kassadin # Katarina # Kayle # Khan # Krieg # Ladyburg # Lars Halford # Laval # Ler # Lethal # Lewis Legend # Li'ella # Lilith # Lionwhyte # Lita Halford # Long # Lord Nemesis # Lord Recluse # Lucrea Quarta # Luenas # Lundor # Mad Moxxi # Maiden Justice # Malphite # Manticore # Mariska # Master Yi # Maya # Melinka # Milla Basset # Mittens # Monkey King # Mordecai # Morgana # Motoko Kusanagi # Mr. Torgue # Ms. Liberty # Mummy # Mungus # Nasus # Neera Li # Neith # Nidalee # Nisha # Nosferatu Zodd # Nunu # Ophelia Chill # Overlord # Papyrus # Phantom of the Opera # Positron # Pyramid Head # Ra # Rammus # Razar # Ring # Roald # Rogor # Roland # Ryze # Salvador # Sam & Max # Sans # Sash Lilac # Schierke # Scirocco # Scorm # Sensei Morikawa # Serpentine # Seshat # Seth # Shaco # ShadoWind # Shank # Singed # Sinjid # Sion # Sir Fangar # Sister Psyche # Sivir # Skinnet # Skull Knight # Slan # Sokhar # Sonny # Soraka # Spade # Spinlyn # Statesman # Swan # Synapse # Taric # Teco # Teemo # The Butcher # Thoth # Timore # Tormak # Torque # Tristana # Tryndamere # Twisted Fate # Twitch # Udyr # Ursus # Vardy # Veigar # Veradux # Vikkie # Void # War Witch # Warwick # Wilhelm # Wolf Man # Worriz # Wyald # Xenia # Yandere-chan # Zed # Zer0 # Zilean # Zombie Inglor # ZPCI Ambassador Category:Video Games Category:Games